Catherine Bennet
Catherine "Kitty" Bennet is the fourth daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. She has four sisters, Jane Bingley, Elizabeth Darcy, Mary Bennet, and Lydia Wickham. She is the sister-in-law of Fitzwilliam Darcy, Charles Bingley, and George Wickham. She is a distant cousin of William Collins. Biography Catherine Bennet is the fourth of the five Bennet sisters, and is almost always called "Kitty" by her family and most intimate friends. Since she claims to be two years older than her youngest sister, Lydia, she is either seventeen or eighteen-years-old (as Lydia turned sixteen in June). Though her primary residence throughout the novel is Longbourn, she spent much of her time visiting her two oldest sisters after they were married. According to James Edward Austen-Leigh's A Memoir of Jane Austen, she later married a clergyman who lived near Pemberley. Physical Appearance Since Mary was confirmed to be the only plain-looking sister, it is reasonable and logical to deduce that Kitty is a pretty young woman. Nick was in this story, who knew�� Personality During the course of the novel, Kitty was confirmed to be one of the sources of embarrassment for the Bennet family. Though she is two years older than Lydia, she was completely under her youngest sister's guidance, and was weak-spirited, irritable, and always affronted by whatever good advice her oldest sisters tried to give her. Together, Kitty and Lydia were described to be "ignorant, idle, and vain". According to the closing chapter of the novel, Kitty spent much of her time visiting Jane and Elizabeth after their marriages, and her personality made a great improvement because of it. Through the combination of her father's restrictions (never consenting to her responding in the affirmative to Lydia's invitations) and the proper attention and management of her oldest sisters, Kitty was said to become less irritable, less ignorant, and less insipid you dumb ass mutha fucking nigga. Dick in my ass How she is Addressed *Kitty - by family and intimate friends, the narrator herself also frequently refers to her as Kitty. *Catherine - the narrator sometimes also refers to her as her full true name of "Catherine", and it is possible that there are others who do so as well. *Miss Kitty Bennet/Miss Catherine Bennet - by those who are not intimate enough with her to use either her full name or her nickname alone. *Miss Bennet - she will be addressed as such if none of her elder, unmarried sisters were present. Bennet Family Immediate *Mr. and Mrs. Bennet **Jane Bennet & Charles Bingley **Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwilliam Darcy **Mary Bennet **Catherine Bennet **Lydia Bennet & George Wickham Solaire of Astora Extended Paternal *William Collins (cousin) & Charlotte Lucas **Unnamed child (unknown if baby did survive) Maternal *Edward Gardiner & Mrs. Gardiner (maternal uncle and aunt) **The Gardiner Children *Mrs. Phillips & Mr. Phillips (aunt and uncle) Film Protrays *(1940) Played by Heather Angel *TV, Played by Sarah Taunton *TV, Played by Clare Higgins *TV mini series, Played by Polly Maberly *(2003) Played by Amber Hamilton *(2005) Played by Carey Mulligan *Lost In Austen (2008), Played by Florence Hoath *Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: Dawn of the Dreadfuls (2010) Played by Heather Ann Davis *A Modern Pride and Prejudice (2011) Played by Christina Rizzo Category:Pride and Prejudice Category:Female characters (Pride and Prejudice) Category:Characters in Pride and Prejudice